Anachronism
by GreedDestroyer
Summary: The son of Regulus Arcturus Black was never normal. AU. SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

I was born after what felt like an eternity in suffocating darkness.

I gasped for air, for the first breathe I could take after being trapped in that awful confined space. I couldn't help but shriek as the world blurred before my underdeveloped eyes. The biting cold nipped at my bare body. Thankfully someone, a woman, soon cradled me, sharing her warmth and comfort.

 _I don't understand. Wasn't I much too large to be held in such a manner?_

"What will miss call little master?" a high-pitched voice asked from somewhere nearby, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sarin, Sarin Black," the woman replied tired and breathless. She held me tight while I squirmed in her arms, blindly attempting to escape whatever hallucination my mind was conjuring.

 _Please, someone help me._

"Hush now little one," the woman whispered, her soft voice clashing against my shrill one. I eventually calmed under her placating presence and constant cooing. Exhaustion tainted my consciousness, beckoning me into a deep slumber.

I can figure everything out another day.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't too difficult to realize my predicament.

I was reincarnated in another world.

I mean, how many people are named after a star with the last name Black?

One has a lot of time to ponder their existence when they literally can't do anything. It would be a couple months before my eyesight fully develops and until then, I'll let sleep consume my days to pass the time.

And no, I refuse to act like a baby even though my body is an infant. I absolutely refuse to present myself in such a fashion. I rarely play with the few toys mother provides and I usually sit quietly for hours on end. I even signal a house elf whenever I need to be changed. I'd like to think I'm well behaved.

Thankfully, mother recognized my abnormal behavior as a sign of high intelligence rather than a falter in my mental growth.

~~~~~ Anachronism ~~~~~

Unfortunately, I'm easily frustrated in my lack of overall abilities. Tantrums are a common occurrence in our otherwise quiet house.

Mother came rushing into my room and held me close, just like each time prior. Tears flowed from my eyes as I flailed around and screamed in annoyance.

 _"Hush my love,"_ mother murmured. I have to admit; her presence never fails to calm me.

My outburst slowed to a couple sniffles. I looked up and gazed at what was supposed to be mother, a pale canvas adorned with gold and azure blobs.

"Ma," I gurgled back, cursing my inability to properly speak. I need to start practicing soon in order to regain competent communication.

I crudely gestured towards the door and mother hummed in agreement. She knew I was restless and would act as my legs for the time being.

We began our walk through the washed-out house, no, manor. It must've contained more than one hundred rooms. I love it here, ranging from the honey milk colored walls to the white drapes and furniture. Everything is organized and light. The house elves probably work all day to keep the manor in such a pristine state.

I have a feeling mother chose this place to keep the darkness at bay.

(Darkness will always surround our family. It'll taint us no matter what you do)

~~~~~ Anachronism ~~~~~

Mother was aware that I had the mind, but not the body. I was only about six months old when she began my 'education'.

I sped through the basics (the alphabet, colors, shapes, numbers, etc. if you were wondering) in order to access more advanced work. Advanced work meaning useful skills, such as talking, reading, walking, and what not.

However, today was different. Mother brought out a thin photo album.

My mind seemed to stutter at the thought of actual moving pictures. I'm still adjusting to the fantastic oddity of magic.

"Sarin, this is your father," she stated, pointing towards a moving photograph. The couple featured were in luxurious robes and posing for the camera. The man was handsome, tall with dark wavy hair and piercing gray eyes. Mother stood next to him, a beautiful, bright blue-eyed woman whose light blonde hair contrasted greatly against fathers. Both had pale skin and inherited aristocratic looks.

Mother turned the page to a photograph of them in wedding attire. "Your father and I married right after graduating from Hogwarts, our school," she explained.

I'm incredibly appreciative mother decided to tell me about our family history sooner rather than later. If I know what time period I'm existing in, I can then properly plan my near future accordingly. (I suppose this is the Black family slytherin trait surfacing within me)

The next couple of photos showed them enjoying themselves at social events, drinking and mingling with their fellow pureblood allies (note _allies_ , you see, true purebloods don't have friends). The year ended with mother and father sitting in front of a fireplace alive with flickering flames and an ostentatiously decorated Christmas tree standing to the side. This photograph has to be my favorite. Mother and father wore genuine smiles and joy permeated the scene.

I released a laugh, a delighted laugh, and pointed to the picture. _I want to see mother happy like this again._

Mother chuckled at my enthusiasm. I was too young to participate in our last Christmas, but I swear our next one will be just as amazing as the one with father.

Valentine's Day was no different. They were on a romantic date and both of them practically glowed in contentment. I think mother and father were childhood friends, perhaps even lovers, before they married based on the amount of affection between the two. (It was actually almost sickening to see) I'm terribly grateful though, as not a lot of pureblood marriages were created for love.

The next pictures were shot during the summer. They still radiated soft and subtle love through drawn-out glances and brief touches, except father looked distracted and anxious. His eyes flitted about as if he was deciding an important decision, as if he was preparing for impending danger.

"Your father died soon after summer ended," mother whispered, voice quivering. Her hand trembled as she touched fathers face and lingered in the haughty smirk he presented to the camera. She's still mourning his death.

Mother eventually turned to the final page. The book ended with a picture of myself soon after I was born. I was sleeping soundly, my tiny body laid in blankets. (I'm undecided if seeing fetus me is disturbing or not) Written underneath stated:

 _Sarin Arrakis Black. Son of Regulus and Sarah Black. November 15, 1979._

~~~~~ Anachronism ~~~~~

It didn't take long to piece together our family history. It seems daddy dearest died a month before I was born, leaving mother to fend for herself. Her brilliant plan was to hide in the manor, a now heavily guarded safe house. Our only other company are two house elves.

I doubt the isolation does mother any good.

(At least mother and father enjoyed themselves on Valentine's Day)

~~~~~ Anachronism ~~~~~

Summer finally arrived and mother decided I was old enough to venture outside of the manor. Mother dressed us in clothes created with some bizarre material (I don't think I've ever felt this texture before) before exiting the large, ornate doors of the manor.

"Sarin, we'll be heading to the lake," mother said. She was effortlessly beautiful in the glaring sunlight.

Am I having my first swimming lesson already?

"Lake? Far?" I questioned. I've only recently been able to speak comprehensibly. The joys of relearning everything.

Mother smiled. "It won't be too far."

Mother carried me as we began to trek along a cleared path through the grassland like terrain. It seemed to stretch for miles and the fields were devoid of any other buildings. I'm certain there would be no one else here other than us.

I wonder if mother knows how father died. If she knew his death was due to drowning, would she even allow me to be near water?

We finally arrived at the lake a couple minutes later. The sun glittered across the clear water and I grinned while basking in the sun, in nature, with the wind tussling my hair and the smell of earth filling my nose.

Have I mentioned I love it here? I suppose this was our paradise, the very essence of joy.

"In!" I struggled against mothers' grip in anticipation of reaching the water's edge.

Mother laughed at my antics before wading into the water, which was wonderfully refreshing as expected. She held me close as I splashed around in glee.

'I'm a mature individual' be damned. At this point I don't care how I act. Everything will be alright as long as mother is happy.

~~~~~ Anachronism ~~~~~

I woke up on November 15, 1980, exactly a year later from the day I fell into a universe I didn't belong to, a time I didn't belong to.

Mother was already in my room when I awoke. She sat gracefully beside my crib, gently stroking my hair as the weak morning light filtered through the window and landed on her. Mother's hair seemed to glow and her eyes shone brightly.

"Happy birthday Sarin," mother whispered.

Time seemed to still as we stared at each other. Nothing disturbed us in this instant and silence engulfed us. If only someone was here to capture this moment. (If only father was still alive)

Mother then reached into her lap and produced our family album before gently placing it next to me. I presume this was my birthday gift, not that I mind, I do prefer sentimental value over material worth when dealing with gifts.

She continued to caress my hair, but it was strange. It was almost in a mourning manner as if we'll never have this moment again.

A loud _crack_ abruptly interrupted the silence.

Startled, I hastily sat up to see through the bars of my crib a house elf fidgeting next to mother.

House elves were ugly little creatures. Not to be rude, but it is a fact. They're bald everywhere on their spindly bodies underneath their oversized heads and eyes. The bat-like ears and long noses doesn't exactly add to the appeal.

However, I guess it doesn't really bother me. The ones in the manor are almost cute (in an ugly sort of way) and they are clothed in clean, pressed pillowcases with the Black family crest fashioned above their hearts. Besides, they're exceptionally useful and valuable assets to have.

"Mistress, the wards won't keep him out much longer," the small voice squeaked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Mother turned towards the mauve eyed house elf, Twinky was her name, and paused before replying.

"Very well, take Koopy and leave. Do not, under any circumstance, intervene," she ordered. "Sarin will need you afterwards."

"Of course, mistress," Twinky said, eyes watering with unshed tears and her hands wrung themselves on the pillowcase before disapparating.

Who was here? Did I miss vital information while I slept?

"Mother, what happening?" I asked apprehensively. Anxiety slowly crept through me at the thought of an intruder.

Mother only picked me up and cradled me against her chest. Her usual serene eyes were now encased in subdued sorrow, perhaps even regret.

"Everything will be alright my love," she assured me. "Remember, I will always love you… even if I'm not here to say it."

If everything is fine, why does it sound like she's saying goodbye?

I can effortlessly hear mothers heart hammering against my ear. My own soon matched her racing pace as adrenalin coursed through both of our bodies.

"You're just like your father, Sarin," she mumbled. "I can feel it, just wait and see."

Mother wasn't wrong. Well, physically at least. I saw myself for the first time in the mirror the other day (we don't exactly have mirrors everywhere in the manor) and my resemblance to father was uncanny. There's no doubt I take after him. If you ever imagine my father as a baby, the image you conjure will most likely be me… well, us technically.

Puzzlement was clearly scrawled across my face at mothers unexpected comment. But alas, my previous questions were answered before I could ask another.

Mother swiftly turned around as a man strode into my room. His elegant gait barely creating a sound against the wooden floor to announce his presence. He stopped a couple feet away from mother as she took a defensive stance. She gripped my body in one arm away from the man, and her other arm raised her wand in a provoked manner. _She wasn't going to duel while holding me, right?_

I inspected the trespasser and, begrudgingly, I admit he's handsome. His angular face and swept, dark hair paired well with his tall, toned physique. The singular astonishing feature were his vivid red eyes which seemed to pierce through me very soul.

"Tom," mother greeted the man stiffly, eyes glaring in infuriation of his existence in the manor.

Tom as in _Tom Riddle_? Impossible, it can't be. Why was he here?

Tom simply smirked imperturbably in response, mischief flashing in his eyes.

Mothers face twisted in fury, sounding insulted as she snarled, "you dare reveal yourself after- "

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The sickly green projectile hurtled through the air and hit mother. She never stood a chance.

Our bodies collided with the floor, thoroughly bruising and scraping my face and body.

 _No, sh-she can't be d-dead._

Tom cleared his throat, "It's Lord Voldemort," he said, correcting my now deceased mother.

I lay face down on the ground, frozen in shock as fear engulfed my senses. Sluggishly, hesitantly, I raise my head to witness Tom's wand directed at my prone form.

Tom chuckled, alight in triumph. I must've produced a pathetic sight.

" _Avada Ke- "_

An unknown force pulsed through the room and exploded, effectively interrupting the killing curse as it shoved everything within a radius of me outwards. My crib, the chair, and all of my toys toppled over and skidded across the floor. Tom, however, merely stumbled a couple steps backwards.

He then stood still, deep in thought, while gazing at my trembling figure.

"Very well," he decided after appraising my worth. "Your… talent will not be wasted."

He then strode forward and lifted me from the back of my shirt. Our eyes levelled with each other and amusement played across his face.

"I will teach you myself. Yes, you have untapped potential, perfectly demonstrated here. My protégé, if you will," Tom explained. (Does he know I understand him?) His delighted expression evident due to his discovery.

All I could do was stare at Tom in bewilderment before a great pressure crushed my entire body and my vision failed.


End file.
